


Hyde!verse: To be enough

by suchadearie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lactation, You should probably be familiar with my hyde!verse, hyde!verse, lactation porn, otherwise it doesn't really make sense, the verse where Rumplestiltskin is Mr. Hyde and Gold is Dr. Jekyll, yeah I had to mention that twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchadearie/pseuds/suchadearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle can no longer breastfeed her child, and Hyde (Rumple) tries to understand why it bothers her...leading to: PWP and lactation porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hyde!verse: To be enough

Belle wished it had been different this time. She was still not over the fact that Annie’s fangs had forced her to stop feeding her baby herself, and the sweet ache of nursing a baby was something she looked forward to with her second child. And it seemed as if it would turn out better this time. Eliza didn’t turn into a wolf pup when Belle’s wolftime returned with the first full moon after giving birth. She didn’t grow fangs either, and for all of four months, she seemed like a normal baby. Then she turned, too, and just like Annie, she grew a perfect set of fangs that wouldn’t disappear after wolftime faded, forcing Belle once more to give up breastfeeding, lest her daughter would bite her bloody every time she fed.

“I’m not ready yet.”

“I know, sweetheart, but there’s nothing to be done about it. You can’t just pull her teeth.” Hyde played with strands of her hair, wrapping them around his fingers and raking over her scalp, and Belle sighed and shifted to lean her cheek against his chest. They were huddled up in bed, Hyde leaning against the headboard and Belle leaning against him, tucked between his legs, and she listened to the steady beat of his heart.

“I know. But it’s so soon. I’m not ready to give it up.”

“How egoistical of you.” His tone was playful as he nuzzled her hair, but it stung regardless. Belle pushed herself up and away from his naked chest, turning around to face him.

“How can you say that? I’m not only upset on my behalf. Eliza will have no idea why I will no longer feed her, and it’s a lot of stress for her. She doesn’t like the bottle, she’s not like Annie.” Tears pricked her eyes, but Belle bit them back and instead concentrated on her fury. Hyde stopped playing with her hair and grabbed her chin, forcing her to meet his eyes.

“There’s nothing you can do. Accept it.”

“Easy for you to say. You have no idea what it means for a mother and a child. How it feels.”

Hyde let go of her chin, and Belle moved her jaw from side to side to get rid of the pain his grip had caused her.

“You’re right, I have no idea. So, tell me.”

Belle licked her lips and searched for words. It was hard to put the bond that nursing her child created into words, and for once, she wished she would face Henry. It was so much easier to talk to Henry rationally. She wrung her hands and took a deep breath, and she closed her eyes when she started talking to find the words within her. She knew they were lingering somewhere between her heart and her throat, in that tight space that held her love.

“It’s like...the first time you hold your child, you’re flooded with that incredible love, a love that is so much bigger than anything you felt before, a love that bursts you open and creates a star within you...and the moment you nurse your child for the first time, when its little mouth closes around you and sucks your nipple in, almost painfully, you’re afraid at first, afraid of the pain, afraid it won’t work, afraid that maybe you’re not enough for your child. But then it suckles, and you feel the sweet pain when your breast starts lactating, and it washes over you and recreates that moment when your love filled you to the brim for the first time, and each time you nurse your child, that moment is recreated, and it aches so sweetly, and pleasurable...I don’t know if you ever grow tired of this feeling. I’m not yet there.” Belle’s breasts had started leaking milk while she talked, and her nightgown clung wet and cool to her skin. She folded her arms in front of her chest to hide the wet spots, but Edward clasped her wrists and pried her hands down, gently, but insistent.

“Don’t hide it, precious. I like to see it.”

Belle was unable to meet his gaze, and she looked away from him when he pulled at the laces that closed her nightgown at the front. His fingertips whispered over her skin when he shoved the thin fabric aside to bare her breasts, and she swallowed air when he grazed her nipples. The ache in her breasts intensified, and she felt milk trickle down her front.

“Look at me, precious”, he rasped, and brushed his thumb over her chin to turn her head. Belle bit her lip to keep it from trembling when she met his unblinking eyes. “So, it gives you pleasure?” he asked, and captured a droplet of her milk with his index finger, where it sat white and tiny until he licked it off.

“It does. But it’s more than just that.”

“I see.” Hyde grasped her hips and pulled her closer, guiding her to straddle him, and Belle felt his growing hardness pressing to her. He bent his head and brought his lips close to her nipple, but he looked up to meet her eyes before closing the distance. “May I?” he asked, and Belle nodded, breathless and trembling. She groaned when he closed his lips around her nipple and thrust her head back, overwhelmed by the sensation his mouth caused her. Hyde cupped her aching breasts, spreading her milk on her skin, and she pressed against his lips, urging him to suck her nipple deeper into his mouth. It felt different from feeding a child, and Hyde didn’t suckle like her babe did. It was almost uncomfortable at first, and Belle grabbed a fistful of his locks to pull his head back. He let go of her nipple with a plop. She felt his member twitch against the cleft between her thighs and moved her hips to rub herself to him.

“You have to do it differently, love, otherwise it hurts. Open your mouth, and suck in the whole nipple, with the areole, not only the tip.” She cupped her other breast to guide the nipple into his mouth, and this time, he did it right, releasing a wave of pleasure that washed over her whole body, making her roll her eyes and groan deep in her throat. Her other breast still leaked milk, and Hyde spread it until her skin was slick with it. His hands wandered down, grabbing her bottom to pull her even closer, pushing her up to her knees, so he could sneak a hand under her nightgown to part her folds, pulsing with her desire. Heat coiled in her lower belly when he found her most sensitive spot and rubbed it, his fingertips slippery, coated with her wetness. Belle held on to his shoulders to centre herself in a world that had started to spin, and she exhaled with a sigh when he slowly guided her down, to impale her on his cock. Hyde let go of her nipple and cupped her face to pull her down for a kiss, and she tasted her sweet milk on his tongue.

“Edward...” He thrust upwards, ripping his name from her lips, and she answered his every move by gently rocking against him, breathing deeply in the quiet of their bedroom.

“You taste so sweet, my precious”, he whispered, cupping her breasts again and brushing his thumbs over her nipples. Belle arched her back into his touch, and pulled his head down again to her breasts. Her skin prickled and stung and was too taut, too tense, aching for relief, and shivers ran down her spine when he kissed her again, licking up the milk she spilled.

“They’re so hot and hard, darling. Do they hurt?” he asked, squeezing her breasts tenderly, and Belle almost sobbed.

“Yes. Yes, they do. Please...” She didn’t know how to voice her need, so instead she arched her back and brushed her nipple over his lips, moaning in relief when he sucked it into his mouth again to drink from her. She moved faster, her skin itching, feeling too hot and too tight, and Hyde wrapped his arms around her to press her into a fast embrace, making it almost impossible for her to move.

“Please, Edward, I need...”

“What, darling? Say it.” He grinned at her and started to nibble at her throat, and Belle tried to move her hips to create friction. He answered her with a hoarse groan and moved his lips to the crook of her neck, to suck and bite her, making the heat between her pelvic bones coil tighter and tighter, until she felt as if she would burst any moment.

“Make me come. Please make me come.” Belle sobbed and pressed her chest to his, hoping the pressure would somehow relieve her from the heat searing through her insides, and their bodies slipped against each other like eels in the slickness of milk and sweat. Hyde made a sound deep inside his throat, somewhere between a growl and a chuckle, and kissed his way down to the tip of her breast again. He wriggled a hand between them and pinched the little pearl between her folds when he sucked in her nipple, and Belle cried out when the heat inside her finally uncoiled, like the explosion of a star, and her climax washed over her. She was shaking and trembling when Hyde turned her over to lie on her back, still joined, and he grunted and started to thrust, hard and deep. Belle felt her muscles convulse around him, and each of his thrusts made her scream his name anew.

“Isn’t this enough pleasure for you, my precious? Tell me.” Hyde panted out the words, and his gaze didn’t allow her to avert her eyes.

“I love you... but I will always love my children first.”

His next thrust was brutal, and she gasped and dug her nails deep into his arms, leaving angry red scratch marks on his yellow skin. “That isn’t what I asked, sweetheart.”

“But this is what you get, beast.” Belle grabbed a fistful of his hair and groaned when he bent down to lick over her collarbones and her throat. New heat was boiling up inside her, and she needed him deeper, and harder.

“Please, darling, tell me. Tell me that I’m enough for you.” He whispered it into her ear, and nearly smothered her beneath him, and Belle wrapped her legs around him to pull him closer. Her throat grew tight, and she swallowed a shaking sob that sat right beneath her breastbone.

“You are enough.”

Hyde stilled inside her, pulsing and pumping his seed into her with something close to a howl. Belle didn’t let go of him when he fell to her side, and she wondered what had prompted this desperation in him. She rubbed over the welts her nails had left on his skin and pressed a kiss to the crown of his head.

“Edward?”

“Yes?”

“Why are you afraid you couldn’t be enough for me?”

Hyde lifted his head and looked at her with his eyes huge and dark in his face. His nostrils flared, and he seemed to grope around for words, pressing his lips into a thin line. “I see that it kills you that you can no longer feed Eliza. You look so lost and empty. I am afraid that I can’t fill that emptiness. That I can’t replace what is broken...”

“Oh my silly, silly man...” Belle closed her eyes to hold back the tears, but they spilled over nevertheless. “I would have to stop breastfeeding eventually. I can’t feed them until they’re ready to move out into the world, can I? I just wished it had lasted a little longer, that’s all. I’m a silly, egoistical thing, and I’m sure I will stop being upset about each and every thing once Eliza is weaned and I will no longer produce milk...”

“Are you sure?”

Belle smiled and pecked the tip of his nose with a kiss. “Of course I am sure.”

Hyde sighed. “Well, I wished it would last a little longer, too. You taste delicious.”

Belle huffed and poked his shoulder, and he rewarded her with his dirtiest grin.    


End file.
